Kuripurin
Kuripurin (栗プリン) is a Korean who is known for her gentle and cute voice. She mostly covers songs of a medium tempo. She generally collaborates with other Korean Utaite such as Wataame, Guriri and Nobunaga, though she has also collaborated with others, such as Valshe. Kuripurin lives in Korea and has visited Japan before. Despite being a non-native speaker, she has clear Japanese pronunciation. Her most popular cover is "clock lock works" which has over 430k views on NND. She released the album Four o' clock world with her circle 'CGK' at the 'THE VOC@LOID MASTER 20' on October 29, 2012. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # Kazekaoru Shinkou (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on November 19, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 12, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.11.07) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Moon Waltz) (2008.12.03) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2008.12.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2008.12.14) (Taken down on NND) # "2" (2008.12.31) # "Dear" (Taken down on NND) (2009.02.03) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.02.08) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.02.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Toeto" (Taken down on NND) (2009.02.19) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.29) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.23) # "magnet" feat. Kuripurin and Valshe (2009.05.07) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2009.07.02) # "Fire◎Flower" (Taken down on NND) (2009.07.07) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (2009.08.04) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.17) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2009.09.07) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.26) # "Starduster" feat. Kuripurin and Wataame (2009.10.22) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kuripurin, Vin and Han (2009.11.20) (Community only) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.03) # "Brandnew Mind" (2009.12.13) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, H+ero, Wataame, Kakichoco, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.02.13) # "Cardioid" (2010.02.25) # "Jenga" (2010.03.22) # "1925" (2010.04.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.04.27) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (2010.04.28) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2010.04.29) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2010.04.30) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess is) (2010.05.01) # "Just be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.05.02) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.08) # "Jutenija" (2010.09.23) # "Juliet to Romeo" (2010.10.09) # "Knife" feat. Kuripurin, TMDC and Guriri (2010.10.13) # "crack" (2010.12.05) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2011.01.17) # "Mr. Music" feat. Kuripurin, Wotamin, 96Neko, Vivienne, Kakichoco, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Yubikiri" (2011.05.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Shalion" (2011.08.25) (Community only) # "escaflowne sora" (2011.09.03) (Community only) # "Ninjin Loves you Yeah!" (2011.09.21) (Community only) # "Tooi Sora" feat. Kuripurin and Wataame (2011.10.17) # "voices in a bottle" feat. Kuripurin, Guriri, Wataame, ENE and Nobunaga (2011.11.09) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Kuripurin, Guriri, Wataame, ENE and Nobunaga (2011.12.01) # "Drug and Drop" (2011.12.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kuroneko Kei Joshi" (Black Cat Girl) (2012.02.04) # "PONPONPON" (2012.02.22) # "Hotaru" (2012.03.15) # "Labyrinth" (2012.04.05) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (2012.04.23) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.07.13) # "Ai Dee" (2012.08.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kuripurin and Yuudai (2012.09.10) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Kuripurin, Nobunaga and Guriri (2012.12.16) # "Parastellar" (2013.08.20) # "Umbrella" (2013.08.20) }} Discography Gallery |PONPONPON_Kuripurin.png|Kuripurin as seen in her cover of "PONPONPON" }} Trivia * She learned Japanese by herself, through study of Anime, voice acting and songs. * She has visited the Nico Nico main office External Links * Twitter * mixi Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages